


(Fan art) Celestial Selfie

by CynSyn



Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley invented selfies, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: Crowley takes a Selfie while Aziraphale photobombs in the sweetest way





	(Fan art) Celestial Selfie

**Celestial Selfie**   
**Digital painting**

paint.net with mouse

Crowley invented Selfies.   
  
Had he known that Aziraphale would photobomb in this way, he would have figured out how sooner.

View on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1177712313924800512), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B28De3hDw7b/), [Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/187989981131/celestial-selfie-digital-paintingpaintnet-with), and [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/amadness2method/photos/a.490445025064209/529178867857491/?type=3&theater&ifg=1). 


End file.
